Honeyworks Series: Just to Say Your Name
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shoot, sequel from Answer for my Jealousy, for event #HBDOurHero. "Lagi-lagi…hanya dengan menyebut namamu saja…perasaanku malah tumbuh semakin kuat. Apa peryataanku waktu itu bisa membuat kita menjadi lebih dekat, atau kah menjadi lebih jauh?" *summary lagi-lagi ancur…* *RnR please?*


**Hay, saya kembali~! Ahahaha…lagi-lagi fict baru *nervous*…tapi ini adalah bagian dari Honeyworks Series jadi biarlah. Fict ini adalah sequel dari fict Gempa dan Ochobot yang lalu, sekaligus fict untuk ulang tahun Boboiboy…meski disini yang ulang tahun tanggal 13 maret hanya Gempa sih… fict ini alurnya saya buat berdasarkan salah satu video baru milik Honeyworks berjudul The Day When I Called Your Name yang dinyanyikan oleh Megpoid Gumi serta di cover oleh Kaji Yuki.**

 **Oke, langsung saja!**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy milik monsta, The Day When I Called Your Name milik Honeyworks**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor (maybe)**

 **Pair: Boboiboy Gempa x Hum!Fem!Ochobot**

 **Warning: Gaje, AU, Hum!Fem! Ochobot, POV berubah-ubah, humor ga niat, summary kurang nyambung, de el el...**

 **Enjoy Reading! ^^**

* * *

"Gempa, bisa tolong bawa buku-buku ini ke ruang guru?" pinta seorang wanita berjilbab putih dan berkacamata dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, Cikgu. Biar aku bawakan," pemuda berjaket dan topi hitam-kuning, Gempa, menyahut dengan sopan kemudian segera mengambil buku-buku paket berjumlah belasan dari Cikgu Timmi tersebut sebelum melangkah ke ruang guru.

.

.

.

 _SMA Pulau Rintis, Koridor, 9.45.A.M._

"Hah…" Gempa mendesah dan sedikit meregangkan otot-otot lengannya setelah meletakkan semua buku-buku paket sebelumnya ke meja Cikgu Timmi.

"Masih ada waktu…aku ke kantin saja yah…" gumamnya sambil memperbaiki letak topinya yang agak miring.

.

.

.

 _Gempa POV_

Hari yang melelahkan…syukurlah aku luang setelah mata pelajaran bahasa Melayu. Aku sebenarnya ingin makan di kantin, tapi aku janji sama Halilintar dan Taufan untuk makan bersama, dan aku rasa mereka berdua masih belajar di kelas.

Jadi saat ini aku hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah sampai akhirnya kakiku membawaku sampai ke taman belakang sekolah. Hari masih cukup pagi, dan cuaca juga cukup cerah jadi aku memutuskan untuk istirahat di bangku taman sambil menikmati pemandangan.

"Hei, Ochobot! Ini pulpenmu!"

Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah koridor, melihat seorang gadis-sepertinya adik kelas-sedang berlari menuju tempat dimana dia berdiri.

Yah…'dia'…

"Oh, terima kasih," gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan _google_ kuning yang menghiasi rambutnya, tersenyum manis ke arah temannya yang baru saja mengembalikan pulpennya.

Huft…wajahku terasa panas.

Memang, hari-hariku di sekolah sudah tidak sama lagi semenjak aku jatuh cinta padanya, adik Halilintar.

Apalagi saat dimana aku dengan nekadnya menyatakan perasaanku padanya, meski dia masih belum memberikan jawabannya padaku hingga sekarang.

Mungkin…dia masih mencari jawaban yang tepat, entahlah.

Aku tidak keberatan sih…aku bahkan tidak mempermasalahakannya jika dia sudah melupakan pernyataanku hari itu.

Dan semenjak hari dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, aku jadi tidak berani bertatapan atau menegurnya.

Hah…aku memang pengecut…

.

.

.

 _Ochobot POV_

Setelah menerima pulpen pemberian Amy, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kelas.

Aku harap bisa bertemu Yaya atau Ying disini…tapi itu tidak mungkin karena jelas-jelas mereka berdua sedang ada pelajaran di kelas masing-masing (aku tau karena Yaya itu sekelas dengan Kak Halilintar, begitu juga Ying yang sekelas dengan Kak Taufan).

Aku masih menyusuri koridor menuju kelasku, dan tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap seorang pemuda berjaket dan topi yang sedang duduk sendirian di taman sekolah.

Aku tau, selain Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan, ada satu orang lagi yang memakai topi dan jaket seperti itu.

Ah, mendadak aku jadi ingat tentang hari dimana dia, Kak Gempa menyatakan perasaan padaku.

Aku memang masih belum tau apa yang harus aku berikan padanya sebagai jawaban, dan aku juga masih belum tau apa itu cinta, tapi…semenjak hari itu, aku belum pernah bertegur sapa dengan Kak Gempa, dan aku merasa aneh soal itu.

Terdiam sebentar, perlahan bibirku membentuk senyum, kemudian kakiku segera melangkah menuju taman belakang sekolah tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Normal POV_

"Huh…" Gempa menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil memegang dada kirinya yang masih terasa berdegup kencang.

"Bahkan hanya ketika mendengar namanya saja…aku bisa jadi seperti ini?" gumamnya pelan.

Suasana di taman-yang memang hanya ada Gempa sendiri-tersebut terasa begitu senyap, hanya terdengar suara dari angin yang menerpa dedaunan pohon.

"Ochobot…" gumam Gempa dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Iya?"

Gempa langsung menoleh ke belakangnya dan membeku saat itu juga melihat sang gadis pemilik nama sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, kak?" Ochobot segera berpindah tempat duduk disamping Gempa, disertai seulas senyum manisnya.

"A-anu…" Gempa berusaha untuk bersuara senormal mungkin, hingga matanya bisa melihat rambut Ochobot yang halus tampak bergerak-gerak diterpa angin.

"Kau…ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat rambutmu itu indah ya?" ucap Gempa-entah sadar atau tidak-dengan lembut dengan sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi dan rambut Ochobot.

"Eh…?" Ochobot hanya bisa terdiam merasakan sentuhan tangan Gempa yang begitu hangat di pipinya.

Suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Gempa kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Gyaaa! M-maaf, a-aku…i-i-itu…b-bukan itu maksudku…! A-a-anu…" sembur Gempa gelagapan dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Ochobot yang melihat kelakuan sang Ketua OSIS tersebut hanya tertawa kecil, "Kak Gempa nggak ke kelas?" tanya Ochobot.

"Umm…yah…lagi jam kosong, dan aku bosan," jawab Gempa gelagapan.

"Mau aku temani?" tawar Ochobot.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan kelasmu?" tanya Gempa tidak enak.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku juga lagi jam kosong, baru selesai olahraga soalnya," ucap Ochobot dengan senyum manisnya.

"B-begitu yah…" Gempa bergumam pelan sambil berusaha untuk mencari topik yang pas untuk percakapan mereka.

 _Drrtt…Drrtt…Drrtt…!_

"Ah, sudah jam istirahat," gumam Ochobot.

"Umm…kalo begitu…aku pergi dulu ya," ucap Gempa sambil beranjak dari bangku taman.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ochobot.

"Aku sudah janji sama Halilintar dan Taufan untuk makan bersama," ucap Gempa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh…baiklah kalo begitu. Sampai nanti, kak," sahut Ochobot dengan senyum manisnya, sempat membuat Gempa salah tingkah sebelum tancap gas meninggalkan taman sekolah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sandwitch edisi terbatas…akhirnya bisa aku dapatkan…huaaa!" Taufan berguling-guling di lantai atap dengan riangnya sedangkan Gempa hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan gila sahabatnya tersebut dan Halilintar tampak tidak peduli dan fokus pada kotak bekalnya.

"Sepertinya tadi kau ngobrol dengan Ochobot," Gempa hampir saja tersedak mendengar gumaman Halilintar disampingnya.

"Tidak juga…dia hanya menyapaku. Lagipula sudah dekat jam istirahat," sahut Gempa berusaha bersikap normal.

"Dia…tidak membicarakan apapun soal…hari 'itu'?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

Gempa mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tidak biasanya sahabatnya yang cuek ini tampak begitu _kepo._

"Hari apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Haruskah aku menyebutkannya secara frontal?" tanya balik Halilintar, dan samar-samar Gempa bisa melihat seulas senyum tercetak di wajah kakak Ochobot tersebut.

Gempa terdiam sebentar, sebelum secara perlahan seluruh permukaan wajahnya memerah, "K-kau…kau tau darimana?" sembur Gempa.

"Tidak ada yang tidak aku ketahui soal adikku," sahut Halilintar sambil mengangkat bahu.

Gempa merengut singkat sebelum menghela napas, berusaha menetralkan jantungnya.

"Tidak sama sekali…aku juga masih merasa canggung soal hal itu," ucap Gempa tanpa menoleh.

"Hmph, aku tidak begitu peduli, karena setidaknya itu kau. Jadi…berjuanglah," Gempa takjub, tidak percaya Halilintar akan mendukungnya.

"Halilintar juga. Setidaknya, biarkan Yaya tau perasaanmu," kali ini gantian Halilintar yang terdiam di tempat.

"D-diam…!" gumam Halilintar sambil membuang muka, membuat Gempa tertawa kecil dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Sedangkan Taufan yang masih menikmati roti isinya hanya diam menyaksikan percakapan yang begitu 'feminine' dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Hmm…sepertinya Halilintar dan Gempa lagi saling curhat…"

Taufan segera menelan roti isinya lalu melanjutkan, "Mungkin aku ikutan juga ya…saat ini ada satu gadis yang membuatku tertarik sih," gumamnya dengan seulas senyum kecil.

.

.

.

 _Pulau Rintis, 5.40.P.M._

 _Gempa POV_

Hah…capek sekali. Siapa sangka akan ada rapat OSIS di hari seperti ini…tapi ya sudahlah, itu sudah kewajiban. Dengan lesu aku berjalan menyusuri jalan raya Pulau Rintis yang begitu ramai.

Sebenarnya rapat tidak segitunya membuatku capek, tapi karena memikirkan'nya', aku malah tambah pusing. Tadi itu pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengannya setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku.

Aku tidak berharap banyak sih…tapi aku senang karena Halilintar mendukungku. Semuanya hanya tergantung sama Ochobot sendiri.

Apa dia akan menyukaiku…atau tidak…?

Akh! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya…!

Tanpa sadar aku telah tiba di pertokoan Pulau Rintis, dan aku melihat ada sebuah scarf berwarna kuning keemasan bermotif bintang yang dipajang di salah satu toko.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa scarf itu cantik.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung berjalan memasuki toko tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Next Day_

 _SMA Pulau Rintis, 8.30.A.M._

Aku saat ini sedang duduk melamun di kelasku.

Kemarin aku membeli scarf itu, tapi tidak yakin bisa memberikannya. Aku sama sekali tidak punya kepercayaan diri…menyedihkan…

Tapi, aku sudah membelinya, jadi aku tidak boleh mundur. Setidaknya aku harus buktikan bahwa perasaanku padanya itu jujur. Ya! Aku harus berani!

 _Normal POV_

"Yo, Gempa," sapa Taufan yang baru saja memasuki kelas II-C.

"Taufan? Ada apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang hari ini aku ada latihan skateboard tambahan jadi aku nggak bisa pulang denganmu," ucap Taufan.

"Oh, begitu ya? Ya sudahlah, nggak apa-apa," tukas Gempa.

"Sungguh, maaf ya. Padahal hari ini aku sudah janji mau mentraktirmu," ucap Taufan lagi sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Iya,iya nggak masalah. Sampaikan salamku pada anggota skateboard yang lain kalo begitu," sahut Gempa.

"Oke, sipp. Aku duluan ya," Taufan segera pamit, sedangkan Gempa hanya menghela napas dan kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Namun hal itu kembali terusik karena Halilintar yang tiba-tiba muncul di kelasnya.

"Halilintar? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Hari ini aku ada urusan sedikit, jadi maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu," ucap Halilintar.

Gempa sedikit tersentak, sebelum tersenyum, "Tak masalah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," ucap Gempa.

Halilintar mendesah sebentar, kemudian pamit dan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" gumam Gempa agak bingung, karena jarang sekali Halilintar dan Taufan bisa sibuk di saat yang bersamaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

 _SMA Pulau Rintis, Halaman, 4.30.P.M._

 _Gempa POV_

Akhirnya jam pulang sekolah, dan kali ini aku hanya sendiri, karena Halilintar dan Taufan sudah terlihat lagi…dan itu cukup aneh bagiku.

Ayolah…ini sudah jam pulang, mau sampai kapan aku menunggu? Aku harus memberikannya!

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat di halaman, aku bisa menangkap siluet seorang gadis ber- _google_ kuning yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang.

Aku pun segera memperkuat nyaliku dan langsung berlari mengejarnya yang juga hanya pulang sendiri tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Ochobot POV_

Hah…membosankan.

Aneh, kenapa bisa Ying dan Yaya menghilang di saat seperti ini?

Tumben sekali. Sekarang aku malah harus pulang sendiri, mana Kak Halilintar nggak kelihatan lagi…

Aku masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin, dimana aku kembali menyapa Kak Gempa.

Hah…entah kenapa aku merasa gugup dan canggung. Ditambah lagi, aku saat ini belum memberikan jawaban yang pasti ke Kak Gempa.

Ini kan…sama seperti aku lagi menggantung perasaan Kak Gempa…?

Hwaa…aku nggak mau jadi sejahat itu.

Tapi, aku juga masih bingung harus menjawab apa…karena aku tidak ingin menyesalinya di kemudian hari.

Hah…

"Ochobot, syukurlah kau belum pulang,"

Eh? S-suara itu…

Dengan gemetar, aku segera berbalik, dan hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kak Gempa yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyum ramahnya yang entah kenapa selalu membuatku merasa damai melihatnya.

.

.

.

 _Normal POV_

"A-anu…Kak Gempa? Itu…" Ochobot dengan perlahan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya.

"Itu…emm…Ochobot aku... umm…" Gempa juga segera mengeluarkan tangannya yang disembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Kak Gempa/Ochobot, kumohon diterima!" Ochobot dan Gempa secara bersamaan saling menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan satu sama lain.

"Eh?" kedua remaja tersebut saling tatap sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Ochobot tertawa kecil.

"Kak Gempa memberikanku ini? Untuk apa?" tanya Ochobot yang takjub melihat scarf berwarna kesukaannya yang dibungkus dengan manis menggunakan kertas berwarna keemasan.

"Umm…aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya dan merasa itu akan cocok untukmu. Kau juga…kenapa memberiku ini?" tanya balik Gempa dengan kikuk setelah menerima bungkusan berwarna abu-abu berisi syal berwarna hitam bergaris kuning.

"A-anu…soalnya hari ini katanya Kak Gempa ulang tahun, terus aku dengar dari Kak Halilintar, Kak Gempa suka mengoleksi syal," jawab Ochobot yang mencoba mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Gempa.

"Eh? Hari ini ulang tahunku…?" gumam Gempa tak percaya.

"Hihihi, Kak Gempa lupa ya? Hari ini 13 maret," ucap Ochobot sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya…pantas saja Taufan dan Halilintar menghilang," gumam Gempa lagi sambil facepalm.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalo kita rayakan bersama ulang tahunnya, Kak Gempa?" tawar Ochobot.

"Rayakan?" ulang Gempa.

"Iya. Kak Gempa luang kan? Ayo kita pergi, nanti kemalaman," tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Gempa, Ochobot segera menarik pergelangan tangan sang ketua OSIS tersebut menuju sebuah toko kue dekat sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

"Mmm~ cheesecake disini memang paling enak," gumam Ochobot dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit terkena krim keju, membuat Gempa tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nggak apa-apa nih? Rasanya aneh jika kau mentraktirku seperti ini…" gumam Gempa dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Nggak apa-apa, hari ini kan Kakak ulang tahun, jadi aku tak keberatan," sahut Ochobot sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kau baik sekali, aku janji akan menggantinya," ucap Gempa yang tidak tahan untuk menahan senyumnya.

"Nggak usah, tapi sebagai gantinya, Kak Gempa bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan masalah Kak Halilintar ya," ucap Ochobot sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Masalah? Oh…tentu," Gempa yang mengerti apa maksud dari Ochobot pun menyahut sambil berpikir kira-kira apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantu kisah asmara sahabatnya itu.

"O iya, Kak Gempa mau e-mailku? Biar kita bisa ngobrol di waktu luang," tawar Ochobot.

"Eh? T-tentu," Gempa segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, diikuti oleh Ochobot, dan saat itu juga mereka telah saling menyimpan e-mail masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _Pulau Rintis, 5.40.P.M._

"Terima kasih ya, Ochobot. Aku benar-benar senang," ucap Gempa.

"Sama-sama, Kak. Kalo begitu kita ke rumah Kak Gempa sekarang, yuk. Kak Halilintar dan yang lain udah nunggu tuh," sahut Ochobot.

"Yeah…kita pergi deh," Gempa segera berjalan meninggalkan halaman toko kue tersebut.

"Eh, Kak Gempa, sebelum itu kita _selfie_ yuk," ajak Ochobot.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Gempa melongo.

"Tentu saja buat kenang-kenangan," sahut Ochobot sambil tertawa kecil.

"Umm…ya sudah deh," Gempa hanya menanggapi seadanya meski hatinya kini rasanya seperti mau melesat keluar dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengambil beberapa gambar, Gempa segera beranjak menuju rumahnya diikuti oleh Ochobot yang sedikit bersenandung kecil.

"O iya, Kak Gempa," Gempa segera menoleh kebelakang karena barusan adik kelasnya itu memanggilnya.

"Lain kali, kita pergi berdua seperti ini lagi ya," ucap Ochobot dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Gempa hampir lupa bernapas.

"I-iya…dengan senang hati," ucap Gempa membalas senyum manis Ochobot tersebut.

.

.

.

 _9.40.P.M._

"Hah…capek," Gempa langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya, setelah melayani teman-temannya (termasuk Halilintar, Yaya, Taufan, dan Ying) yang datang memberi kejutan ulang tahun di rumahnya.

Gempa terdiam sebentar, kemudian tangannya segera meraih sehelai syal berwarna kesukaannya yang tadi dia letakkan di meja samping kasurnya.

"Hah…benda ini…pasti akan aku jaga baik-baik," gumam Gempa sambil menghirup aroma wangi (yang mungkin karena Ochobot mencucinya dahulu) dari syal pemberian gadis kesayangannya tersebut.

 _Drrtt…Drrtt…Drrtt…_

Gempa segera meraih ponsel disamping bantalnya setelah melihat ada notifikasi e-mail di ponselnya.

"Eh? Ini kan…"

Gempa terpaku melihat foto dirinya yang tersenyum kecil dengan sebelah tangan membentuk huruf V, dan disampingnya ada Ochobot yang tersenyum manis dengan kedua tangan membentuk huruf V.

Di caption foto tersebut, Gempa bisa membaca pesan dari e-mail Ochobot.

 _ **Ochobot**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk saat yang begitu menyenangkan, Kak Gempa! Kapan-kapan, kita jalan-jalan bareng lagi ya~! Selamat malam~ ^^**_

Gempa tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dan segera menulis pesan balasan sebelum kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan mulai tertidur dengan syal barunya di pelukannya.

 _ **Gempa**_

 _ **Ya, terima kasih kembali. Aku harap juga begitu. Selamat malam, Ochobot~! :D**_

 _ **(I Love You…)**_

.

.

.

End

* * *

 **Oke, selesai~! Maafkan daku karena hanya bisa segitu buat fict ultah Boboiboy. Ya, tapi sudah dibuat jadi ya sudah. Ngomong-ngomong, karena ini adalah sequel dari fict GemxOcho yang sebelumnya, jadinya gini deh, sesuai dengan video aslinya di Honeyworks, meski alurnya juga ngebut…maaf banget… *sujud-sujud* Dan, sama seperti HalixYaya, fict ini juga masih akan ada sequelnya. Kapan? Nanti lihat ya, kalo udah ada inspirasi…ditambah lagi, saya mau nge-post fict sequel TauxYing lagi.. *bow!***

 **Oke, sampai sini saja. Sebelum itu saya ucapkan Happy Birthday buat Superhero elemental favorit kita, Boboiboy~!**

 **Baiklah, saatnya undur diri, tolong berikan tanggapan kalian lewat kotak review ya~! Jaa ne~!**

 **Review~^^**


End file.
